gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Gundam
The Extreme Gundam (alternatively known as Extreme Gundam Type ex-') is a Prototype Multi-Mode mobile suit featured in ''Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. arcade game as a pilot-less mobile suit containing a bodiless core named "EX-". It serves as a final boss in the arcade games, and is an original mobile suit designed by Kunio Okawara. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Extreme Gundam is designed to store armaments in several armor packs to suit any combat situations. The unit's standard armaments includes: 2 beam sabers for close combat, and an Extreme Rifle for it's primary ranged weapon which can stored in a standard shield. The Extreme Gundam has 4 standard Armor Packs, which equip to it and upgrades its own armaments depending on the combat situations: the Tachyon Phase Armor Pack, which gives the Extreme Gundam thick armor and powerful melee attacks through the use of a gigantic sword stored on the back of the suit and is capable of firing gigantic electric spheres; the Carnage Phase Armor Pack, which gives the unit long ranged attack capabilities through two large shoulder mounted cannons; the Ignith Phase Armor Pack, which make the MS capable of the dreaded 360 degree attack range, including mounted funnels with armor that is generally styled after the AMX-004 Qubeley; and the Mystic Phase Armor Pack, which makes the MS look like a Pegasus. The head unit is unique as it contains different head formations for each of its armor packs. It is worthwhile noting that the Ignith Phase uses the back of the head as a face, which gives it a somewhat feminine appearance, while the Carnage phase uses the same face as the Extreme Gundam without any armor packs, and in Tachyon Phase, the faceplate of the head is opened. In Gundam EXA, Extreme Gundam can manifest itself in the virtual worlds of General Answer and allow EX- to dive in the world without stealing any available mobile suit. It also has extraordinary strength, with the power to destroy Operation Meteor Gundams such as XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock and XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam with ease. While the manga doesn't depict how the whole battle went, one panel show it grabbing Shenlong's dragon fang and crushing it within its grasp. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The unit's standard close combat armament, capable of slicing a mobile suit in half. ;*Extreme Rifle :The Extreme Gundam is also armed with a standard Beam Rifle. It has a unique design unlike the other mobile suits, which can hold up to several shots and can adjust it's power output when necessary. ;*Shield :The unit's standard shield used to defend itself, able to withstand direct shot from XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's buster rifle without damage. As befitting it's appearance as a Guitar case, its capable of storing the guitar shaped Extreme Rifle inside of itself. System Features ;*Armor Packs :The Extreme Gundam can equip different armor packs for different capabilities. To use each of the Armor Packs the Extreme Gundam must fold its legs inwards and adjust its head for the respective pack. There are 4 Armor packs for the Extreme Gundam to use: the Tachyon Phase Pack, the Carnage Phase Pack, the Ignith Phase Pack and the Mystic Phase Pack. Despite their large and bulky appearance, they have far greater thrust than any other mobile suit, even those that specialize in speed. History Two Extreme Gundams were built by an unknown origin and was designed for space travel. One of them is a pilot-less mobile suit, with a bodiless core named "EX-". The reason behind an AI pilot is because of the apparent shortage of human candidates. Another unit, which is painted in Red falls into the hand of the organization '''Cosmic Compiler and is piloted by Leos Alloy in pursuit of AI pilot EX-. According to EX-, its name is reference to it being extreme despair, for it represents the limits of evolution, and being proof that there is no hope for humanity of Gundam EXA's timeline. It's also extremely strong, and that invokes the despair in its enemies. However this unit was destroyed after the final battle between the latter and Extreme Gundam Type Leos. Variants ;*Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase :A close combat oriented armor pack capable of generating electricity spheres by detaching its forearms. Is said to have high defense capabilities as well. ;*Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase :A long range and artillery armor pack capable of using the black hole cannons. ;*Extreme Gundam Ignis Phase :An armor pack that gives the Extreme Gundam a slightly feminine appearance, and an array of funnels capable of performing all range attacks as well as generating a blizzard of spheres. ;*Extreme Gundam Mystic Phase :A magical-themed armor pack that grants the unit the body of a winged centaur which excels at any range with a transformable lance, launching numerous beam shots, whirlwinds and F-missiles from its wings. It also has a Moonlight Butterfly-esque attack it executes with its wings. ;*Extreme Gundam Type Leos :A red-colored variant leftover named after its pilot, Leos Alloy. Unlike its brother unit, it uses more traditional weapons packs based on other Gundams rather than massive armor packs. ;*Extreme Gundam R :A variant with much more toned-down blue glowing parts. It is piloted by several versions of Sthesia and has different Armor Packs. ;*Extreme Gundam Dystopia Phase Picture Gallery Extreme1.png|Extreme Gundam as it appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. 2011122111554509ec6810e.jpg 201112211155465523e09e2.jpg extremegundamgunpla.jpg|Gunpla seen in Gundam Build Fighters 28 3661.png|Final showdown between Type Leos and Extreme Gundam 29 3087.png|Extreme Gundam destroyed Gunpla HG - Extreme Gundam - Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 Extreme Gundam (2011): box art Notes & Trivia *The beam rifle and shield designs are made to resemble an electric guitar and a guitar case respectively. This is a tribute to the pilot of the Extreme Gundam, who is voiced by Gackt. *Hacking the game to play as any of Extreme Gundam's phases will reveal that its cost is 6000 GP which in normal circumstances, is the entire gauge, resulting in an automatic loss if it is shot down. This would later be used in Extreme VS. Force in Free Battle mode where Mobile Armors can be selected as AI opponents or allies. **In all versions of Extreme Vs., Extreme's "pilot", EX, has no mugshots, despite his appearance being shown in the manga and the base for his Robot Damashii version showing him wearing a pilot suit similar to Leos. This is possibly to reinforce that Extreme Gundam is his true physical body and his human appearance merely a digital projection. When hacked to be used as a playable unit, it defaults to 0079 Amuro Ray in Extreme Vs. and the black silhouette pilot's image of EX-S Gundam in Full Boost. References Extreme Gundam MSV 98.jpg|Game's MSV #98 - Extreme Gundam 54974554201101091719399557032515537_001.jpg 54974554201101091719399557032515537_002.jpg *http://www.4gamer.net/games/109/G010903/20100830001/ External links